


It Wasn't Your Time

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Castieltheflyingassbutt asked: Can I have a sastiel prompt where Cas is struggling to survive on the streets & he ends up getting involved with a dangerous crowd due to Cas misunderstanding the concept of loan sharks & he ends up owing them money so they assault him violently & he's left in a cold alleyway barely able to move, with the threat that if he doesn't get the money by tomorrow they'll rape him, & Sam ends up phoning him and realizing he sounds injured so Sam finds him & tends to his injuries & then protects him. Thk</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Your Time

After college, it had been rough for Castiel. he had gotten hooked on crack for a while, and by the time he had gotten out of rehab he was broke. His sponsor, Sam, had offered to give him a place to stay, but Castiel just couldn’t accept the offer. Sam had already done so much for him and Castiel would feel horrible mooching off of his sponsor and close friend.

Instead, Castiel had resorted to hopping from homeless shelter to homeless shelter, hustling pool just to feed himself and showering at the public pool facilities. He was in bad shape, which was why he was such an easy target for the Mafia.

They had loaned him money, promising him that they would take care of him and make sure that all of his needs were met. He had gotten himself an apartment, and a job as a clerk at the local gas station. 

Everything was going smoothly for several months. Sometimes Sam would stop by at his apartment to check up on him and have dinner. Castiel even made some friends; a young girl named Meg who he worked with, and a queer Englishman named Balthazar whom he had met at an NA support group.

It was three months after Cas had borrowed the money that the Mafia came knocking on his door, asking him for a favor. At first he had been willing, until he realized that the favor they wanted from him was to kill an innocent man he didn’t even know. Maintaining his morals, Cas had said no, and all hell broke loose.

The head of the Mafia, Crowley, had shown up at Castiel’s apartment at 3 AM and dragged him outside. In the alleyway behind his building, four men ganged up on him and tore him apart, beating him until he was barely conscious and hardly breathing. Bruises blossomed on his pale skin and blood covered his clothes.

"We want our money back, you thieving scum." Crowley hissed at Cas, spitting at him. Cas blinked up at him, seeing three Crowleys when he knew, somewhere in his mnd, that there was really only one. "Have it by tomorrow or I’ll send my best goons after you. And when they’re done with you, you’ll barely even look human."

Cas whimpered as he watched Crowley walk away, and he eventually passed out.

Castiel woke up to the sound of his ring tone. he opened his eyes, blinking as the sun flooded his vision and reaching blindly for his phone. When he finally found it he picked it up, raising it to his ear with great difficulty.

"Yeah?" He choked into the phone. Sam’s voice came crackling through the receiver. 

"Hey Cas, what’chu up to? It’s 4 o’clock and nobody has even seen you today."

"It’s four o’clock?" Cas gasped. "What day?"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds before Sam spoke. ”Castiel, are you high?” His tone was menacing. Cas chuckled, groaning in pain as he did so.

"I wish I was." He said. 

"Where are you?"

"I’m in the alley behind my apartment building."

"Your apartment building? What the fuck, Cas. I’ll be right there." And Sam hung up before Castiel could protest.

Sam found Cas right where he said he would be, and when he first saw him, it was a sight to behold. Sam gasped, leaning down and helping his friend sit up straight. His eyes filled with tears as his face contorted in rage.

"Who did this to you?" He growled. Castiel looked up at Sam tiredly.

"His name is Crowley." he breathed. "I… He said he’s coming back." For the first time, Crowley’s owrds began to sink in for Cas. "He said… Oh God, Sam… they’re going to kill me…" He began to shake and Sam held him,stroking his hair and shushing him as he cried into his chest.

They didn’t go to the hospital. Sam took Castiel straight home, stitching him up himself and treating his wounds.

"You’re moving in with me. Crowley won’t find you here." Sam ordered as soon as Castiel was cleaned up and had woken from a good night’s sleep. 

Castiel didn’t object.

They shared their first kiss on New Year’s. It had been dark in the apartment, and they had been drinking, and Cas’s lips were n Sam’s first. The man didn’t object, though, and he kissed Castiel hungrily. His hands trailed over Castiel’s body, fingers tracing healing scars and searching out sweet spots.

They fucked like animals that night.

After that night, they took things slow. They learned each other, and they fell in love like one might fall asleep. Slow at first and then all at once, like plunging into a pool full of kisses and embraces and sleepy “I love you’s”, and secrets and smiles and so much sex.

And Cas loved every second of it.

Until he came home from work one day to find the apartment empty, and too quiet to mean anything good. Swallowing, he called into the apartment.

"Sam? Baby?"

"Your moose isn’t home right now, Cassie." An all too familiar voice rang in Castiel’s ears and he span around, coming face to face with Crowley. he narrowed his eyes and steppe forward, stopping when he heard the click of a gun and felt cold metal press against his neck.

"What have you done with him, Crowley?" Castiel hissed, his fists clenching. Crowley shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Lets just say… he’s a bit indisposed, at the moment."

"Where is he?!" He growled out, feeling tears prick t his eyes. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Relax, darling. he’s alive… For the most part."

"What do you want?" Castiel hissed.

"Hmm… what could I possibly want from you, Castiel?" Crowley pretended to think. castiel’s jaw clenched.

"I don’t have your money. Crowley."

"That’s a shame." He pulled out his phone, dialing a number and speaking into the receiver. "Kill him."

"Wait!" Castiel screamed, jumping forward as tears ran down his cheeks. He fell to the floor on his knees, sobbing. "Wait, I’ll pay you. I’ll pay you."

"Hold that thought." he spoke into the phone, looking down at Castiel warily. "I thought you didn’t have any money?"

"In the safe in the bedroom… Sam… he keeps an emergency fund. The money should be there."

Crowley smirked and nodded to the goon he had with him. The man stalked off towards the bedroom t get the money as Castiel continued to cry at Crowley’s feet.

They got the money, and they went to the door to leave. As they were going, Cas looked up at them blearily.

"Wait! Where’s… where’s Sam?" He choked. Crowley looked at castiel, his lips twitching slightly.

"Oh darling, Sam is in your bedroom, and he’s dead. He has been this entire time. You just got played like a fiddle." He spoke, and then he closed the door, leaving Castiel to scream and cry in pain in his apartment.

It was a few hours before cas got up the courage to go into the bedroom. When he did he was greeted with a horrifying sight. Sam was laid on the bed, his long hair in his face. There was a thin red line across his throat, and Cas presumed that that was where it had been slit. Beneath him on the bed was a large pool of crimson blood.

Castiel sat beside Sam’s body on the bed, tears running down his face as he reached out to cup the man’s pale, lifeless cheek.

"I’m sorry." he whispered, his voice filled with pain. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s mouth, his lips quivering as he did so. "I love you." He squeaked.

The funeral was painful for Castiel. He sat in the back, unable to muster up the courage to even go up to the coffin before it was placed in the ground.

When everyone had left and Cas thought he was alone, he walked up to the freshly placed grave marker, running his fingers over the smooth stone. Sam’s name looked so wrong carved into that stone, and Castiel wished that it was him in the ground rather than Sam.

"It wasn’t your fault, you know." A rough voice behind Castiel spooked him, and he turned to see Dean Winchester standing there. He had only seen Sam’s brother once before, at Thanksgiving dinner, and their encounter had been brief and awkward to say the least. He swallowed, biting his lip.

"It kind of was, though." He whispered. Dean sighed, stepping towards Cas and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Nah, man. It wasn’t. It was the bastard that slit his throat. Crowley, or whatever his name was."

"But… Crowley was out to get me. If he hadn’t been coming for me, Sam never-"

"Did you slit my little brother’s throat?" he asked, interrupting Cas. Cas frowned.

"No." he said quickly.

"Exactly. And did you ask Crowley to slit his throat?"

"Of course not."

"Mhm. So it wasn’t your fault. It was Crowley’s. I’ll tell you, I’m going to track that bastard down myself and kill him."

Cas was silent, and Dean sighed.

"You know, he was crazy about you. Absolutely nuts."

"What do you mean?" Cas squeaked. Dean smiled sadly.

"I mean he wouldn’t shut the fuck up about you. Every phone call I got from him he was saying "So get this…" And it was another story about you."

"What did he say?" Cas whispered. Dean shrugged.

"I dunno, man. i didn’t listen half the time. I mean, who wants to hear about the guy their kid brother is sleeping with?" he paused, smiling. "But when I did listen, it was always good stuff. I could tell he loved you."

"I loved him too." Cas whispered, tears running down his cheeks. he quickly wiped them away, clearing his throat. "I still love him."

"I imagine he still loves you. He’s probably watching you from heaven - he believed in all that heaven crap." Dean whispered.

Dean patted Castiel’s back, pulling away from him. He sighed, touching his brother’s gravestone with two fingers and then reaching for the necklace around his neck. He pulled it off, laying it down on the stone where everybody had left things like flowers and candles. He then turned to Cas, giving him his best smile. But it was weak nonetheless.

"What do you say you and I go get drunk?" He asked. Tears still in his eyes, Cas nodded, and he and Dean walked off towards the parking lot of the graveyard.

And even though there was a hole in Castiel’s heart that he knew would never be filled again, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Sam watching over him from a happier place.


End file.
